Regola dei Due
"Sempre due ci sono: un maestro e un apprendista" cit. Yoda thumb|right|250px|[[Dessel|Darth Bane, Maestro Sith e Darth Zannah, apprendista Sith del nuovo Ordine dei Sith.]] La Regola dei Due era il principio guida dell’Ordine dei Signori dei Sith dopo le micidiali Nuove Guerre Sith, che è stata poi conservata dai Sith di Lumiya. Storia thumb|left|180px|[[Darth Revan e Malak, Signori Oscuri dei Sith.]] Per schivare l’apparentemente inevitabile scontro tra i Sith affamati di potere, Darth Bane si nascose dai Jedi e invocò la regola, che affermava: :Ci possono essere soltanto due Sith allo stesso tempo nella Galassia—un Maestro e un apprendista. Darth Bane formulò il concetto della Regola dei Due dopo la scoperta di un holocron nel Tempio degli Antichi su Lehon. L’holocron apparteneva all’antico Signore dei Sith Darth Revan, che, come Exar Kun prima di lui, aveva utilizzato una primitiva incarnazione della Regola quando addestrò il suo apprendista, Darth Malak. Grazie alle conoscenze apprese dall’holocron di Darth Revan, Bane fu in grado evitare ulteriori conflitti tra i Sith e di portare avanti l’Ordine dei Sith. Si possono notare alcune somiglianze tra la Regola dei Due e l’usanza dei Maestri Jedi di addestrare un solo Padawan alla volta. Bane potrebbe addirittura aver basato la sua regola su quest’usanza, osservando quanto è stata "corretta" ed efficace nel corso della storia. Per circa 1.000 anni i Sith hanno osservato e pazientato, facendo del loro meglio per destabilizzare la Repubblica Galattica senza palesarsi. Intorno al 188 BBY, durante il conflitto dei Jedi Oscuri, Kibh Jeen, un Jedi sedotto dal lato oscuro della Forza, disse ai Jedi che i Sith erano sopravvissuti e che operavano sottostando alla Regola dei Due, ma i suoi avvertimenti furono ignorati e vi si prestò la fede che si presta alle rivelazioni di un pazzo. Infine, un Signore dei Sith, Darth Sidious, nei panni del gentile Palpatine, venne eletto Cancelliere Supremo e divenne la mente direttiva del conflitto che, tra il 22 e il 19 BBY, lacerò la galassia. Questi, di fatto, controllava sia la Repubblica che il movimento Separatista. Alla fine della guerra riorganizzò la Repubblica nel primo Impero Galattico e, a capo di esso come Imperatore, portò la Galassia sotto il controllo dei Sith, attuando la a lungo attesa vendetta. thumb|right|250px|[[Anakin Skywalker|Darth Fener e Darth Sidious, nel 19 BBY.]] Bisogna notare che Sidious violò la Regola dei Due per almeno due volte: la prima fu addestrando Darth Maul quano non aveva ancora concluso il suo personale addestramento con Darth Plagueis; e la seconda fu prendendo due apprendisti contemporaneamente (Dooku e Vergere), anche se si diceva che Vergere fosse un candidato e non un "vero e proprio" appredista. It should also be noted that there are no reliable sources on this, only Lumiya's account to Jacen Solo. Nell’ultimo caso, Vergere abbandonò gli insegnamenti di Palptine, mentre nl primo, Sidious corresse il suo strappo alla regola uccidendo il suo Maestro. È evidente anche il fatto che Sidious avvicinò Dooku prima della morte di Maul, anche se i dettagli sui tempi rimangono vaghi. Comunque, queste possono essere considerate precauzioni per assicurare la sopravvivenza dei Sith, anche se tecnicamente lo hanno fatto, violando la Regola nella sua forma più severa. Sidious, Tyranus, e Fener addestrarono e impiegarono un certo numero di Jedi Oscuri ed altri agenti Sensibili alla Forza. Siccome a questi ultimi non venivano insegnati i segreti dei Sith, e venivano considerati soltanto come accoliti, non come apprendisti, i maestri non ritennero che addestrarli comportasse una violazione alla Regola dei Due. Il fatto che Tyranus aveva cercato di rimpiazzare l’Ordine dei Jedi con un’armata Sith, il cosiddetto Pugno dell’Impero, indicava che egli aveva previsto l’abolizione della Regola dei Due. thumb|left|180px|[[Maestro Sith|Maestro e apprendista]] Darth Bane, in ogni caso, trascurò una possibilità: che uno dei Signori dei Sith potesse ricredersi. Quando Darth Fener uccise Palpatine, sembrava evidente che non ci sarebbe stato nessun’altro a portare avanti le tradizioni e gli insegnamenti dell’ordine. Una volta ancora, i Sith avevano distrutto se stessi, o così sembrava, siccome un’apprendista segreta di Darth Fener, Lumiya si autodichiarò Signora Oscura dei Sith e si prese un sfilza di apprendisti – almeno Flint, Carnor Jax e Jacen Solo – apparentemente seguendo la Regola dei Due, anche se potrebbe essere entrata in contatto con Darth Krayt, che divenne un Sith in quell’epoca e abbandonò la regola. Ella fece promettere all’ultimo dei suoi apprendisti noti, Jacen Solo, che avrebbe preso a sua volta un apprendista. Comunque, dopo la Guerra Civile Galattica, la Nuova Repubblica e il Nuovo Ordine Jedi si opposero ai Discepoli di Ragnos, che andarono vicino a resuscitare lo spirito di Marka Ragnos, su Korriban nella Valle dei Signori Oscuri. Tale istituzione violò la Regola dei Due, allo stesso modo in cui era stata violata dai Profeti del Lato Oscuro. Dall’anno 130 ABY venne istituito un nuovo Ordine dei Sith che prese il posto di quello di Darth Bane. Tale ordine abolì la Regola dei Due e la rimpiazzò con la Regola dell’Uno, nella quale 'Uno', indicava il Signore Oscuro dei Sith che rappresentava l’Ordine stesso, con diversi signori, accoliti e servi al suo servizio. Apparizioni *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Minaccia Fantasma (Solo menzionato) *Star Wars Episodio II: L'Attacco dei Cloni'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nuova Speranza'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: L’Impero Colpisce Ancora'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il Ritorno dello Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' Fonti *''New Essential Chronology'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' Vedi anche *Ordine dei Signori dei Sith *Sith di Lumiya Categoria:Sith Categoria:Pagine da riscrivere